Tuxedo Hill
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the murder of a man linked to a corporate finance officer, and uncover a stock manipulation scheme. Plot A girl is found behind a diner in the early morning by two travelers. They find blood on her coat and call the police. The girl's mother, Elizabeth Dawson, is found in a car driven off the side of the road into a tree on Staten Island. She had been brought to the attention of discrepancies in the earnings report of the company where she worked as vice president of financials. At first it seems she was feiging not knowing anything about her accident to cover up for having killed her boyfriend whom a coworker says Elizabeth confided in her that she thought was cheating on her. In the end, it turns out that upper management of her company framed her so that she would sign off on the earnings report despite the discrepancies. The head of the company and some few others were running a Ponzi scheme that benefitted them but not the investors by pretending to have great projected profits so people would invest but selling their own stock once everyone had invested. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Bruce Altman as Jack Crawley * Cindy Katz as Elizabeth Dawson * Amy Hargreaves as Karyn Milner * Ali Reza as Michael Gergen * Charles Musumeci as George Venturelli * Andrea Sooch as Anne Wikzemsky * Catherine Brophy as Pia Winnick * Jennifer Michelle Brown as Jennifer Dawson * Michael Luggio as Detective Elsworth * Linda Miller as Officer Douglas * Jinn S. Kim as Harold Lin * Mark Schulte as Pilot * Jim Fyfe as Bill * Elisabeth Noone as Dawson's Attorney * Tracy Howe as Declan Martell * Robin Swid as Jamie * Victor Arnold as Mr. Nelson * Billy Griffith as Construction Man * Terianne Flacone as Construction Woman * Felicia Taylor as News Reporter * John Stanisci as Executive * Chuck Lewkowicz as Neighbor * Logan McCall as Fireman * James Starace as Uniform Officer * Dan Ziskie as unknown References Securities and Exchange Commission, Mattawin Corporation, Tuxedo Hill Group Quotes "That would make it two coincidences." "One more and it's a conspiracy." -'Alexandra Eames' and Robert Goren "V.P.C.F." "I'm not familiar with that acronym." "Oh, I just made it up." -'Robert Goren' and Jack Crawley Jack Crawley: "The Tuxedo Hill Group is a special purpose partnership capitalized by third-party equity to hedge certain Mattawin assets". and Eames look at each other. '' '''Eames:' "We have no idea what you just said." "That's a cute dog. Isn't it cute? What's his name?" "Ebit." "Ebit. Is that because he's such a itty-bitty little doggy?" -'Robert Goren' and Karyn Milner "Diamonds and dogs. All the best friends a girl needs." -'Alexandra Eames' "I'll let you in on corporate Americas dirty secret. Financial statements are Rubik's cubes. Confusion and mystery are built into the design. They are met to be inscrutable, unknowable." -''' Jack Crawley''' "No! No, look! You're going to need me!" "And what can you offer to make up for the misery you prepared to wreak on thousands of people who trusted you? What terrorists do to us with guns and bombs, you tried to do with an accounting trick! Don't you think for a minute that you deserve anything better than they do." -'Robert Goren' and Jack Crawley Background information and notes * This episode was based on the Enron scandal. Enron was an American energy company that went bankrupt, after a series of revelations involving irregular accounting procedures conducted throughout the 1990s. Category:CI episodes